Computed Tomography (CT) can scan a specific area of an object in a specific thickness using X-rays. Different human tissues in the specific area can have different absorptive capacities of X-ray. CT can produce cross-sectional images of the specific area by computer reconstruction.
The optical path in a CT system 100 can include one or more optical components, for example, a filter, a collimator, a detector, etc. The optical components can have a great influence on CT image quality. In order to make sure the optical components in normal work status, the optical components can be examined before the CT system starts working. The examination can include examining whether there is a fault and/or foreign object, whether there is a presence of tilt and/or insecurity, etc. The examination can need further operations of an operator. For example, examining whether there is a fault and/or foreign object in the filter and/or detector, can need much attention of the operator. Additionally, the examination, for example, examining whether there is a presence of the tilt of the filter and/or the insecurity of the collimator, can need accessory equipment.
In order to acquire high-quality images of a body and/or heart, the CT system 100 can reduce motion artifact by increasing the rotational speed of the gantry. Due to the inhomogeneous mass distribution (also referred to as dynamic imbalance) of the rotors of the gantry, the gantry can produce vibration under the high-speed rotation. The vibration can reduce the service life of the parts and/or bearings in the gantry, reduce image quality, produce noise, etc. Additionally, the mass distribution of each rotor of the gantry is different in the process of manufacture. There is a need to measure the status of the dynamic balance of the gantry and adjust the status of dynamic balance based on the measured status. The measure and adjustment can need human intervention. For example, the operator can measure and adjust the status of dynamic balance. The operations by the operator are inconvenient and inaccurate.
In summary, there may be desirable for a method for measuring and adjusting the status of dynamic balance with less human intervention, less expense, and/or more accuracy.